The present invention relates to a content obtaining system, and, more particularly, to a content obtaining system for downloading content automatically to a home system based on a command from a remote terminal.
Hitherto, when a user downloads desired content from a server on the Internet, the downloaded data is directly stored in the user's personal computer (PC) via the Internet.
Recently, there are mobile terminals such as a mobile telephone and a personal digital assistant (a PDA) that can access the Internet. By the mobile terminals, the user can browse homepages, download desired content and store the downloaded data in the user's mobile terminal via the Internet.
It should be noted that, in conventional system, the downloaded content can be stored only in the terminal which the user operates.
Consequently, there is a possibility that a mobile terminal cannot download all the desired content because of its limited storage capacity, a time constraints, and the like. That is, the storage capacity of a mobile terminal is normally smaller than that of a PC. Therefore, all the desired data cannot be stored in the mobile terminal if the desired content is large. Moreover, the data transfer speed of a communication line which the mobile terminal uses is normally lower than a communication line which a PC uses, for example, DSL, LAN, and the like. Therefore, more time for storing data is required.